This invention is directed to a game of skill for adults and children. More particularly, such invention is adapted to test the steadiness of one's hand as one attempts to maneuver the game's elements in the manner to be described hereinafter.
There are many games of skill that have been devised over the years to entertain and to challenge those who attempt to rise to the occasion. Some are directed to testing the mental skills while others are aimed at testing one's physical skills. The present invention falls within the latter category. Another game within such category is the tethered-ball game described by Walker, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,051. In such a game one or more players, by the manipulative action of the player's hips, attempt to place a tethered-ball into a circular receiving member. Success in such a game requires a large degree of mobility on the part of the players. As a consequence, such a game is restricted to large areas or the outdoors. Contrary to such space requirement, the skill game according to the present invention may be practiced while seated. In fact, minimum mobility and a steady hand are essential for success. This will become apparent in the specification to follow, particularly as the interaction of the several elements of this invention are described.